Dimension Of Manifestations (Bio)
History The Dimension of Manfestistations is a realm inhabited by living fractals who allow non-physical abstracts beings to employ them to fashion a physical appearance in order to communicate with physical beings. The prime manifester of the dimension is Anthropomorpho, who oversees an infinite number of fractals supplying their services to the abstract beings in question. In some cases, beings who do possesses a physical form have employed a manifest body (M-Body) in order to put in an appearance somewhere without actually attending, and younger fractals are charged with representing them in order to learn. The skill and experience of the fractual determine how well the entity in question is represented. Accessing the Dimension of Manifestations requires intense concentration for a physical being. All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A to Z 3 Page 53 Paragraph 1 Events which occur within the dimension of manifestations remain represented there, as the realm exists outside of normal time. This enables visitors to witness past events. The abstract entity Anomaly prevents outsiders from Interfering in events which have technically already occurred. Events from Alternate futures, such as that of Earth-691 (the era of the Guardians of the Galaxy), can also be accessed within the Dimension of Manifestations.All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A to Z 3 Page 53 Paragraph 2 Abstract beings who employed M-Bodies include Anomaly, Death, Epoch, Eternity, the In-Betweener, Infinity, Kronos, the Living Tribunal, Lord of Chaos, Master Order, Mistress Love, Oblivion, and Sire Hate. Physical beings who have employed M-Bodies include the Celestials, Galactus, the Gardener, Mephisto, the Stranger, Jack of Hearts, Moondragon, Photon (Monica Rambeau), Quasar, Starfox, Thor and Tigra of the Avengers.All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A to Z 3 Page 53 Paragraph 3 Events which have drawn together the most powerful of the abstracts and physical include confronting the Beyonder when that entity threatened to eliminate the concept of DeathSecret Wars 2 No.6; acting against Thano's Possession of the Infinity GauntletThe Infinity Gauntlet No.1, and determining how to dispose of the Infinity Gauntlet after Thanos Defeat. Magus, Adan Warlock's evil half, employed M-Bodies from the Dimension of Manifestations to assume the appearance and dark side of many of Earth's super-heroes, and dispatched them to hunt and replace their other selves. Most of these dopplegangers were rendered inert by Galactus, although some such as Hellspawn, Malice, Moonshade, and the Spider-Doppelganger evaded destruction for a time.All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A to Z 3 Page 53 Paragraph 4 Quasar, Protector of the Universe, was one of the earliest residents of Earth known to have visited the Dimension of Manifestations, and used their services to find Eternity when the Magus had stricken the entity comatose. Later, Quasar used the Dimension of Manifestations to confront Death in an attempted to prevent the end of his mother's life, and to ask the Living Tribunal to remove its barrier around Earth-148611 (the "New Universe"). Recently, when the The Infinites threatened the Earth-616 dimension, Quasar, and his fellow Avengers contacted Eternity and together confronted the Infinites within Dimension of Manifestations, ultimately convincing the Infinites to withdraw from their reality.Avengers: Infinity No.3All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A to Z 3 Page 53 Paragraph 5 Inhabitants Appearance Powers and Abilities Reference Category:Marvel Comics Location Category:Comic Book Location